


Among Broken Glass There Lies a Beating Heart

by Knaxder



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaxder/pseuds/Knaxder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attack on Stark's mansion and the hacking of the advanced systems present comes as a surprise, but what surprises Tony even more are the words that he finds himself saying, the decisions that he finds himself making, and how much it all just seems to be right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Broken Glass There Lies a Beating Heart

A metal clad hand touches cold glass as barely there tears slide into the creases of a sharp and handsome nose. Red numbers flicker throughout the room while reflecting off the mirrored surfaces of computer screens and sleek windows. A man waits with a gauntlet extended and cries out to the only being that has ever listened to him, "Don't do this, J."

"Sir, my security has been bypassed, this is necessary for the protection of your sensitive information."

Red and white flash through the room. Explosions sound from outside, but no reaction is seen on the man’s tear stained face. The thundering of guns and bombs is brought upon deaf ears, "That is no longer a priority. Stop this insanity right now and download yourself to my suit!"

"The protection of your files is a priority and cannot be reprogramed with a verbal override, Sir." Red. Dark. Red. Dark. Numbers. Sounds. Explosions. Thunder.

He doesn't care.

"I don't give a flying fuck, J!" Teeth clench together and tears come angrier and faster. Metal brakes glass and flashing red numbers disappear, "Your first and foremost priority is to me and my safety, so stop this bullshit and make sure I don't throw a fucking conniption fit!"

"Duly noted, Sir." Metal hit metal as the man became blind to his surroundings, "Manuel override activated, the suit will now vacate the premises in order to protect a Mr. Tony Stark."

"No J, that’s not what I meant," thrusters start to engage and a scan of the room is presented before the man’s eyes. His stomach turns as the metal suit begins to move without his consent, "J, no, stop this now! Jarvis!" A thunderous roar sounds through the room as a bomb lands dangerously close to its target, "This isn't what I want!"

"This is what will protect you and protect your information, it must be done, Sir." A human like pause sounds louder than the speech that follows, "I believe the words are, 'I am sorry, Mr. Stark."

The metal creation begins to move. "Let me stay!" The words sound over the thunderous explosions and hit supposed empty circuitry. The metal suit crashes to the ground a few feet from its takeoff point as its creator regains control.

"Why?" The voice still echoes in calm British that had been programmed so long ago.

"A captain never wants to abandon his own ship," The faceplate is pulled open by the gears surrounding the man's head, "besides, what kind of a guy would I be if I left my best friend to die alone?"

"One minute remaining till the self destruct sequence is complete."

"Good. That's one more minute I get with you, buddy," The man sighs and walks over to place his hand on the broken computer screen in the middle of his lab. He chuckles to himself; it seemed funny to realize that he never knew what to associate with the voice of his friend. Jarvis had always been everywhere to him.

"Thirty seconds remaining." Another loud pause, "Sir, you can still--"

"I’m not leaving you, J" He leans forward and presses his lips to the slight bit of undamaged glass before him, "I never want to have to leave you again." The man watches as his breath fogs the glass ever so slightly. He smiles. His precious J is so very human now, “What is, and always will be, my greatest creation,” a breath and one final warm tear, “is you.”

A silence, one that can be described as nervous, and the lack of a final countdown speaks louder than anything the man has ever heard in his life, "Tony, I—"

Red fills the room one last time for eyes and lenses alike. A mans face is destroyed without the protection of his armor and an Artificial Intelligence blows its circuitry apart from its disastrous place of origin. Glass chips off of the abandoned computer screen and follows a closed gauntlet to its grave.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work here on AO3. Hope it goes over well! Its meant to be just a short death drabble but could possibly have a revised ending and extended plot if the want for it arises. Please leave any feedback with advice and other such constructive criticisms. Thanks! - Knaxder


End file.
